MBAV And Monsters
by Grimdark Chick
Summary: The gang of Monster High comes To white chapel
1. MOVING

Frankie POV

"COME ON DRACULAURA" Clawdeen Shouted up the stairs

"COMING CLAWDEEN" Lala said

"OMG I CAN NOT BELIVE THAT WE ARE GOING TO WHITE CHAPEL OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-" I said when I was cut of by Clawdeen

"Yo Relax" She said

"K" I said

"LETS GO" Lala said (**A/N I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL LALA'S NAME SO HA)**

AIRPORT IN WHITE CHAPEL 4:00 pm

"WOW this place it awesome" I said

"well lets go aver to our new house I bet its big. I bet we have a big closet to hold all of our clothes!" Lala said

AT THEIR NEW HOUSE 5:00 pm

"Wow this place is huge" Clawdeen said

DING DONG went the doorbell

"Hello?" Clawdeen said

"Hi I am Ethan and this is Benny and we are your neighbors so welcome to White Chapel" Ethan said, "Thanks Ethan I'm Clawdeen and this is Frankie and Lala


	2. Update! Contest!

Okay, Bad news, I have no inspiration for this story. ;/ Sorry, BUT I will continue!

If anyone wants to help here is what you will need!

A Fanfiction!

A skype!

Ideas for this story!

Having fun with me!

So here are the rules.

First I PM me with your skype name, and a little bit of a story.

Second, I will put you in a raffle and give you a number. REMEMBER THIS NUMBER! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A NEW ONE!

Third, Who ever wins I will update and tell you!

Then I will give you my skype and you will help me with the story.

Okay?

Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1- A Day of Horror**

"Frankie, hurry up and pull yourself together! The normies will catch up!" Clawdeen hassled her ghoulfriend.

Frankie stitched herself together, faster, and ran toward her friends.

_Oh my ghoul! It's only been 5 minutes and the normie kids have already taken the main hallway! I hope it's not too late! _She thought.

"Down this hall looks clear!" Spectra shouted. "This way!"

Everyone followed her as fast as they could. The angry voices of the human teens faded down the hall. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Abbey still do not understand why normies attack, like wild mammoth." Abbey said, in her accent, which was getting better everyday.

"I don't know either, they just pulled into the courtyard and rioted." Cleo answered.

"Where's Headmisstress? I'm fanging out!" Draculaura said, tightly hanging onto Clawd. He stroked her long black and pink hair. She bit her lip.

"This is getting juicy! Operetta just texted me this: '_A normie boy just chased the twins down the block, but their street smarts got the best of him. 'Yall gotta see this!_' " Spectra said.

"Spectra, this isn't the time for gossip, this is the time for survial! We've gotta stay together like a school of fish if we wanna get out of here." Lagoona said.

"Lagoona's right. It's now or never. We need a way out of the school." Frankie insisted.

"Without anyone else?! No way! Never leave anyone behind! We're all a pack!" Clawd protested.

"The pack is strength." Clawdeen agreed.

"The pack is life." The rest finished.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Spectra could text everyone to meet it up in the Gym. Everyone can see how fab I look, and we can escape through the back exit." Cleo told her.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her right. She pulled out her iCoffin.

"We have 5 minutes, Spectra, make it as scary as possible." she said.

The pale, floating girl nodded and got out her phone and texted like she had life. Clawd carefully guarded his sisters and ghoulfriend as he looked down the hall.

"I don't here anymore shouting." he said.

"Everyone got it. Let's move!" Spectra shouted.

Everyone nodded and moved fast. Ghoulia tried.

"Ghoulia, move faster! You'll get caught!" Cleo hissed.

"_Uhhh! Uh, Ohh!_" she snapped back.

"Ouch." Frankie said.

Clawd picked up Ghoulia as the group ran up the stairs. They shifted a lot, but finally made it. They ran in just in time, to see Headmistress on stage, her head on the podeum.

"Thank the Underworld you kids made it. Manny, Gil, close the doors, and hurry." she said.

The two boys did just that. Gil joined Lagoona. She gripped onto his letterman jacket, rubbing her eyes.

"Students. We all knew this day would come. Luckily, your parents have arranged hiding places for you all, while they solve the issue with me."

"We can't leave you behind, Headmistress! Neither our parents!" Draculaura shouted.

"Yeah!" the students chanted.

"Children. This is not easy, for me or your parents. But, we have no choice. The group chart is right in my hands. Group One: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Howleen, and Clawd Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Jackson Jekyll, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, and Rochelle Goyle." the woman continued. "Dr. Jekyll is providing housing for all of you in a small town in Canada called, Whitechapel."

Mumbles went around the room. Lagoona wiped her tears and kissed Gil. Gil hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, love. We'll be back together...soon." she assured him.

"I hope so." he said.

"But what about the rest of us?!" Toralei shouted. "Why do _they _get housing? Huh?!"

"Toralei, stand your ground. _All _of you are getting housing." Headmistress hissed.

"_Meow_." The kitty sank back down on the ground, hugging her two friends.

"Group One, a bus out back shall take you to your destination. Hurry."

The group nodded and joined hands. They ran out the back door.

"_Next group, Gillington Webber, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, C.A. Cupid, Hoodude Voodoo, Scarah Screams..._" her booming voice faded as the kids ran.

The Wolf kids lead the group, Rochelle, Robecca, and Spectra followed, flying. Abbey, Deuce, Cleo, and Frankie were last, since Abbey's ice powers, Deuce's stone gaze, Frankie's electric abilites and Cleo's Egyptian Curses could defend the gang. They loaded quickly onto the bus and gasped. The bus looked like a dream. Music speakers, a wardobe, and a makeup station.

_Totally fangtastic! _Draculaura squealed to herself as she stepped in front of the crew.

Two ghouls stepped out of the shadows. One has tall, with medium length brown hair and white and seafoam green streaks, pale blue skin, and bright violet eyes. She had scales on her arms, and ankles. The other was normal height with green hair and magenta streaks, light green skin, and magenta eyes. She had vines on her arms and legs. Both of them had duffel bags slung over their shoulders. They smiled.

"Who the Ra are you two ghouls?" Cleo asked, rather rudely. Classic Cleo.

"I'm Scalla Ocean, this is my best friend, Lily Growseph. We were assigned by Mrs. Hyde to make sure you guys and ghouls blend in at Whitechapel." the brunette said.

"Oh, well in that case, me first."

"You, don't really need any makeup."

"Do you _really _want to see what's under these bandages?"

"Okay, you'll be first."

Cleo smiled, pleased. Lily showed her to the wardobe, which was filled with tons of cool clothes. She took a gold, shimmery top, a black pair of jeans, nile green belt, a black scarf, and bronze pair of ankle boots and laid it out on a flat table, as she sat herself on a pink salon chair.

"Make me look royal."

"Of course, your highness."

Clawdeen growled.

"Is there a problem? May I take you next?" Scalla asked.

"Sure, if you want to."

Scalla nodded and showed her the wardobe.

"Luca, start the engine. Those normies might be behind us." she said.

A cute boy showed his face from behind the screen. He had bright blue eyes, sruffy blonde hair, and a sparkly, white smile with fangs.

"Yes, dragon lady." he said.

Scalla rolled her eyes as she washed Clawdeen's hair. Lily giggled as she did Cleo's makeup. Frankie sat down on a sofa and lied down. Jackson sat next to her and smiled. He adjusted his black glasses. She smiled back and closed her eyes. She dozed off into sleep.

_This will be a bumpy ride, but I hope it's worth it. _She thought.

-Meanwhile in Whitechapel, at the Morgan House:-

"Why Mom?" Ethan protested. His mother put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow.

"Your father and I would greet them ourselves, but we have a salsa lesson, today. So, you'll take Jane with you."

He groaned and threw himself on the couch. His mother kissed his cheek and left with his father out the door. 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?!" he asked.

"It's me." a familar voice said.

"Me who?!"

"Me as in the dude next door!"

Ethan stood up and threw himself at the door. He opened it. His tall, scrawny best friend stood there, grinning. He rubbed his hands together and fixed the collar of his yellow and white striped polo shirt.

"What are you so glad about? My mom and your grandma are making us greet the new neighbors." Ethan asked.

"New neighbors equal possibly new babes." Benny said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and let the guy in. He plopped himself on the couch and continued to grin.

"They'll be here any minute. Then, we'll have to go."

"Ah huh."

"I gotta go get Jane. Stay here and stay put."

"Why?"

"Bad things happen when you move."

"Like what?"

"I have a list. Do you _want _me to read it?"

"No, sir."

"Good."

He went up the stairs. He found his little sister in her room, talking to her dolls.

_That's so creepy_. Ethan thought. He knocked on the door. Jane turned toward him, dropped her doll.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, the neighbors will be he soon."

"Do they like _Dance Dance Revolution_?"

"I don't know! Just come on."

She sighed and took her doll with her.

**This chapter was written by ****Candininja! Hope you enjoy her Chapter :3**


End file.
